


Collection of Drabbles

by Nexanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff, Halloween prompt, How do I tag these things, M/M, Mentions of Death, Possible Spoilers from Chapter 53+, Squad Levi - Freeform, mentions of Levi/Petra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where I post all of my drabbles from Tumblr on to here as back up, Pairings include Jean/Marco - Petra/Levi - Petra/Auruo and probably more in the future. But please let me know if you like any chapters in particular so I can maybe turn them into a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean/Marco - Unread Letter home.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing, and I just hope you all enjoy this! And find it likable! So here is the first chapter and I hope it's alright...
> 
> So here it is! The first chapter and it's a Unread letter from Marco to Jean which he probably would of gotten when Marco died... Wow... I might make this into a series and add more detail if people like this!

Dear Jean,

So I guess I’m not with you anymore… I’m sorry about that, I never intended to leave you alone to fight but there are others to help you.

Eren… Even if you guys don’t get along.

Armin, I’m sure he would happily welcome you like I have.

There’s also Connie, Sasha, Ymir…. Even if you’re not as close to them as you are to me, I’m sure they’ll help you go one without me.

But I wanted to write this, in case I never got the chance to say it to you.  

What’s it’s like killing titans? I know I didn’t get much of a fair shot but I tried my best… I didn’t want to be a bother to anyone, and most of all I didn’t want to cause any one else to die… I hope I did both of these things.

I’m sorry I’m not there to help you anymore, but I have faith in your skills. I know you’re really good at fighting when you put your mind to it. So don’t let me distract you too much… But always keep in mind you know how the weak feel and with that you can go far in the Military… That was always your dream right? But even if you do end up in something like the Recon Corps or the Garrison, you’ll still be able to go far! Because that’s just who you are.

Don’t miss me to much alright? I’ll always be with you physically or not, but in this case I guess not, but I’ll always be your wings to guide you. Having a little help from your friend doesn’t hurt in the battle field.

I would have to admit I miss you too, but it’s alright, at least I can watch over you and keep your soul company. Though I would do anything I could to be back with you…

Sad isn’t it? But that’s just me I guess… I mean, I really do care for you.  But don’t stop fighting for your life ok? Help protect others that you care for.

Still … There’s still one thing left unsaid so I’ll say it now

I love you Jean.

Fight for me won’t you?

Your best friend, Marco.  


	2. Petra and Jean - Unmentioned Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a possible unseen even between Jean and Petra~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Levi/Petra

 

 

Petra looked up the tree bark and sighed as all she could feel was a aching pain in her back. She could barely breath inn this position and he life was draining by the second. “So this is where I die” She whispered more to herself barely moving an inch.

Still Levin came over and inspected his team giving them all a gave look before running off to try and find the female titan. “Im sorry we failed you Captain sir…” She whispered barely alive as her red silky blood seeped into the earth of the outside world.

It wasn’t long before Levi had put the order in to start retreating abduction picking up all the bodies they could to be taken and blurried

Jean sighed this was one of the jobs which he hated the most still it wasn’t long before he picked up the limp and cold body that was Petra.

"Don’t say anything" She wheeled out too tried and too close to death ti scream in pain  "Just listen" She muttered as she lifted an arm to grasp the front of his shirt. "Ill look for Marco…. For you… It’ll be alright" She smiled weakly. "You can go far Jean…. Keep going" She wheezed. "Tell the captain I-I hope was useful ...And that.. I... I love-" She was cut off as she became nothing but a doll to be lied with the others as everything was just too much and her hand loosened and fell from his front...  
  
  
  


"You" she finished off behind Jean as Marco was right there to help lead her and her team to heaven.


	3. DeNile - Fuck the Cookbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> It’s Waltz/Watson’s(Whichever as he doesn’t have an official name?), birthday and they want to make him a cake. Nile can’t operate a kitchen and is impressed by how well Dennis is good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i’ll probably rewrite it because i’m slowly getting unhapppy with it  
> Word Count : 1,554  
> Rating : T  
> Song listened too while writing - Levi's Theme Piano- Reluctant Heroes

“Where do I begin…” Nile muttered more to himself that morning rather to anyone else. “I guess… some ingredients?” Loosing his red tie slightly, he picked up the cook book in the kitchen and began to flick though the pages with the utter most bored look in his married eyes.

“Tch, such useless thing”  He stated before tossing it away and began riffling through the cupboard to see what he could use for this cake.

Today was no ordinary day, it was Watson’s birthday today and in a world filled with death and tragedy, you will take every day you could get.  Although not many from the Military knew this, with his past experience he knew not to take things from granted. Having once given up his heart and service to serve mankind, having your comrades there for another day was always a welcome sight.

Nile was always be more reserved than Erwin when it came to his feelings towards others, but if it was with certain people he would bend slightly for them. Sometimes he would even consider Watson to be his own little protégé. Back when Eren was still in the courts, as Nile fought hard to keep the civilians safe from his rampage. Watson was not scared to speak out then even if it was at the wrong time.

Chuckling at this memory he looked at the range of ingredients and sighed scratching his head. “Where to I begin…” He muttered before he soon got stuck into his work hoping to get this problem done and sorted by the time anyone would of notice that he had left his desk for something.

x-x-x

“Um Commander?” The tried man mumbled from behind his commander’s door. “I have those papers you requested…” He yawned before frowning as he didn’t hear anything from the other side. “Dok?” He called as he slowly opened the door without hearing permission. Though once glancing inside he frowned as everything seemed to be in neat piles…

That shouldn’t be like that.

It should be messy…  _Very_  messy. With how stressful being a commander would be normally Nile would have papers all across the desk and even on the floor sometimes. Still entering he looked around to see not one trace of his superior. Sighing he walked in and placed the necessary papers on his desk and tried leaving a small note saying that he had been in to see him while he was out.

Though curiosity was now getting the better of him as he started to wonder where Nile was. Why wasn’t he doing his work? Was there some important event that he was missing? Or was he even in a meeting he wasn’t told to attend.

Releasing another rather annoyed sigh we went out to see if he could find the male and hoped he wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

The head quarter for the military was that much smaller of something like the Scouting legion as all the members of that sector didn’t need to live inside one area like the titan killers. After all with the legion with the most amount of money they had some spare to make sure that their legion members could all sleep in separate housing for them and their family. Still, walking down past other offices, Dennis continued to inquire about Nile’s where abouts.

Coming up short he decided that the best thing was to sit down and take a break in the kitchen they had for such long days inside headquarters. Coming up to the kitchen be blinked and stopped as he hear something crash from the other side. “H-Hello?” Dennis called as he slowly opened the door to find a shit pit of a kitchen.

Honestly, it looked like a titan had run though it trying to get to whatever was on the other side of the room and Nile wasn’t in much of a better state.

“Dennis?” Nile gasped a little as he turned to see the superior officer.

“Y-Yes… What are you doing sir?” He asked as he took in the appearance of the other male and the room it’s self.  The problem was Dennis didn’t know where to look the kitchen normally had a black marble counter top but now… Now it was more of a gray to pearl white with the amount of flour that was sewn all over the place. Somehow it even managed to get into Nile’s undercut and stubble on his chin. Thinking better than to ask, Dennis sighed as he shook his head and began to try and make the place a little cleaner by grabbing a brush and sweeping up the flour that was on the floor.

“That’s none of your business!” The Military commander panicked slightly as he saw the lower ranking officer walk in and start to clean things up. “And why are you coming in here anyway?” He stated as he started to get defensive.

“I came looking for you because I had some papers to had to you, but seeing as your desk was tidy I knew you weren’t in and I thought it would be best to check in with you to see if everything is alright” Dennis admitted in his bored tone, easily brushing off the defensive tone of his superior.

With a nod from Nile he admitted. “Right… Ok.. Thank you… I guess?” He questioned as he turned and continued to try and mix the concoction inside the mixing bowl which was mainly consumed of sugar, flour, water, milk and eggs.  Growling as he just could not get the mixture just right, Dennis frowned as he looked over the shoulder of Nile as he mumbled a;

“You need to add more flour… It’s far too watery” He commented before he went back to cleaning up after Nile.

“Alright that’s it!” He stated as his frustration finally got the better of him. His short fuse finally went off as he marched over to Dennis, yanking out the broom from his hand and passing him the mixing bowl. “If YOU think you can do a better job! You do it!” He smirked as he thought the other male couldn’t cook, surely!  _I mean where would of he of learnt it from in the first place?_  Nile thought to himself.

Blinking once or twice he nodded as he went over to the work station, still rather tired but sent to work on the cake mixture assuming that was what he wanted to do, with such ingredients out.

Grumbling Nile reluctantly started to clean up the mess he had made while at the same time watched Dennis bake the cake he couldn’t do!

Humming as Dennis baked he looked to Nile and offered him a bowl with some sugar, honey and water. “Mix this until thick please?” He asked as he went back to mixing up what was in the other mail bowl. Nile blinked and nodded not saying a word as he mixed the items together.

It wasn’t long before Dennis had grabbed a cake mold and poured the mixture cleanly into the mold and put it in the oven to bake.

“How can you cook?” Nile finally asked breaking the silence as he continued to mix up the other ingredients in the bowl.

“Before I left for training, I watched my mother cook” He admitted as he started to finish up cleaning the kitchen. “I always found it calming after a long day at school and she would always bake the most delicious things…” He blinked stopping for a moment and sighing as he smiled remembering the so much simpler times.

“I see…” Nile nodded as he soon passed the bowl over to Dennis who inspected it with a smile.

“Good work” he stated before he sat down and waited for the cake to rise and it wasn’t long before it was. “So with this I shall leave you now commander” He stated giving him a quick salute. “I’m sure this was for a private reason for making this… I hope who ever it’s for, that they enjoy it” He stated before his face fell and left Nile to finish off the cake once it had cooled. Though before closing the door he added. “If you need me for anything again the future, just ask, I won’t say a word to anyone”

Nile smiled a little as he whispered a; “Thank you Dennis… I appreciate the help” Once he had left and finished off the cake with;

“Happy Birthday Watson”

Also leaving a note for the said birthday boy knowing he would come down to look for food at some point.

It said how the Military was than for his work and for his years of service, though kept it anonymous just like all the years prior that he had been in the current Unicorn Legion. It also said that he hoped that they could work together closer a lot more over the years and wishing him luck in the coming year. 


	4. Jean/Marco - Jean's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alright then I have a drabble challenge. Jean/Marco AU - Jean dies during the Battle of Trost protecting Marco from a titan. At the fire scene, Marco thinks he sees Jean’s ghost. Jean has to convince Marco that his death wasn’t his fault. Go!
> 
> SO WARNINGS : Character’s death! But Jean this time, major Jean/Marco feels to be expected.

The only source of light was from the pyre, that night. I could remember all too clearly… The smell was one of the things I can never forget, the organs and the flesh just being reduced to nothing but ashes.

I could faintly hear Connie whimpering near me, tears were probably dripping down his face but I didn’t take any notice at this time, my thought were too wrapped up on

**_You, Jean Kirschtein_ **

Things weren’t meant to end like they did. You would have been such a great leader! You had talents which I never had. Holding my own fist I whimpered as I could feel my salty tear drop onto my clench fist in front of the fires. I never had regretted what had happened but what could we do? We couldn’t say no… After all…

**_We’re only 15 year old kids… How could we stand up to the authorities?_ **

Why did I choose such a path? Why did I become solider if I can’t even protect my best friend?.. If I had just known things of wouldn’t of ended this way… I probably would of never of done this at all…

Now that I sit back and think of battle… This battle for Trost…. Our home… I-

Stopped and sniffed for a moment to walk over to the few bones that had escaped from the fire… Kneeling down I unclenched my fist to pick up a shard and swallowed hard.  

“Hey… Jean…” I whispered inspecting the small fragment of the bone that was held between my finger tips. “I can’t tell which bones are yours any more…” I continued to whisper more to myself than anyone else.

My mind flashed back to the memory of you, lying against your house and it was entirely my fault… I had told you to go there in times that you needed me. I told you that I would always be there for you if absolutely had no where else to go and needed someone to speak too in times you needed my help, and this is how I repaid you.

Dying cold and alone with no one to comfort you in the times that you needed it the most. I wonder what your last words were… Were they of me? Were you cursing at me? How were you feeling? Scared? Frightened? How did you  ** _die?_**

Was it from a titan? Or was there sabotage? Was it painless? Was it quick? And to see your parent’s door stained with your blood… What cold I tell them? How should I tell them? They did deserve to know after all…

Licking my lips I swallowed hard as I still cried, our- No…  _My_  comrades now looked on. Some with regret, some with sadness and others you just can’t tell…

Though I can’t help but feel that if I hadn’t became a solider them maybe, maybe we could of both of been alive and well though all of this, and I wouldn’t have to now worry of who would die next.

Eren… might of not of had the best way to word things but he was right… He could we just sit back and relax when there are titans all coming for us and trying to eat us? Shouldn’t we at least try and fight back? Rather than have a life of luxury in the safety of wall Sina?

But looking back I think both Jean and I now understood Eren’s words but why did you have to die in the process? Why did you have to leave me at a time in which I needed you the most? But then again, I chuckled ironically to myself. I did leave you to die when you probably needed me.

I was probably going crazy but I thought I could hear your footsteps beside me. You probably would have had that cocky grin on your face right now Eh Jean? Just like the ones you used to give to everyone at training. I swear I could see you, running a hand thought your dyed two tone hair chucking at me.

“ _Now Marco, just listen to me alright?”_

_“Sure you weren’t the strongest person I knew, but you were one of the smartest, you knew what to say and just the right time to say it. Like when we were filling up our gas tanks after we took back HQ. You said to me that I knew what the  weak felt like so I could sympathize with them. And I could always think of the goals rather clearly. But you Marco have something I don’t… The ability to bring the best out in people so I need you to keep living and bring out the best in the people we know and grown to become our friends.”_

Gasping I whimpered and stood up nodding. Holding on the shard of bone so tightly it even made my palm bleed a little I looked over to our friends and gave them a shaky smile. “Hey, everyone” I spoke softly as they looked to me, some with surprise and some with pity as my tear stained cheeks had dried up.

“D-Do you know where you’re going to enlist? Because I do…” I admitted as I straightened my back and even Connie now had stopped crying to listen to me for a few moments.

And giving a small but shaky salute to my chest I whispered. “I’m going to enlist in the Survey Corps”


	5. Jean/Marco - Everything is Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the prompt on Tumblr that everything is black and white, until you meet your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write far too much Jean/Marco it seems... Oh well~

Marco’s POV   
  


Every was black and white before he came.

Before he came there was nothing, just the dull world surrounding me. People busy living their daily lives, doing their own 9-5 job before going home, having a boring, clear bath and going to bed. 

That was until I saw his eyes. The colour of his eyes was not Black or White or any shade in between… It was a colour I had yet to see. They were so bright and so vivid… What was the name for that colour! I just had to know! But you see the thing was the moment my eyes caught his, we both stopped for a moment to process what was going on but before we could even speak a work we were hurried along the street by the mass of people trying to get to their work on time. 

I tried to look for him again the in crowd but it was all too late he was hurried off in another direction and I still had to get to work. Sighing I dragged my feet to work as I had a lot of paper work to do… Back to my work of Black and white. 

I sat down looking at the name tag. “Marco Bodt…” I mumbled under my breath sadly and looked over my life choices after all, in this sort of dead end job it’s generally what you think about. 

Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Job: Accountant   
Status: Single   
  
  
And that’s was why everything was black and white. They say you don’t really see the world in all it’s full and colourful glory till to marry the right one.. The one they call your soul mate and normally you would know when you see their eyes… 

"Their different coloured eyes…." I mumbled to myself with a small smile. At least I knew where they where… They were in this very city, working somewhere else right now. "They were so beautiful…" And with that something caught my eye. From the coner of the room we had a wooden fire going. The electric in the build had gone down so we had to do everything by hand and with it being in the middle of the winter it was freezing everywhere you went. 

"H-hey"  I smiled brightly as I got up excitedly . I looked over the fire and it was no longer black and white! On the occasion it had a different colour in it! Like the colour I saw in my soulmate’s eyes.

"Levi!" I called my boss as I becomes him over from his desk  with a grunt he got up and walked over to me and raised a eyebrow as if to ask what was wrong. He had already found his soulmate you see so I knew he would be able to tell me at least what this colour was! He had too! 

"What’s this colour? It flicks on and off on random?" I asked excitedly as I watch the fire on the chance, glow brightly. 

"That would be… Amber I guess? It’s a mix of red and mostly yellows…" He mused as I ignored him as I looked at the flame. 

"Amber hmm?" I mused as I could of just watched the fire all day just to be able to see this colour. "It’s beautiful" 

"Yeah yeah seeing in colour is nice now get to work brat there’s still so much to do" He stated as he walked back to his desk. 

I groaned but nodded as I dragged my feet to the desk as I tried to get my head down and work again… “Amber…” I muttered again a I on the chance continued to look over my shoulder at the fire. I just couldn’t shake it off my mind. 

I just had to find my soulmate now.


	6. Petra/Levi - Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble I wrote for a friend to keep her going for her work. 
> 
> Levi/Petra in this Chapter

Levi sighed as he knock on Petra's door. "Hello?" He called but frowned as he didn't ear anything on her side of the door. It wasn't that late in the evening although the sun had already set over the horizon but he knew that she wouldn't be asleep just yet. Still after a few moments in which he didn't get a response. He needed to talk to her about why she was acting so odd recently around him and if it meant pulling his rank against her to get her to confess something then he would do so. Although he had not waited more than a few minutes he still grabbed the handle to open the door. 

"Ral?" He called as he opened the door, only to frown. Her window was wide open, curtains drawn back and her bed was still without a crease, with the room being all in order as if she had just cleaned it. Levi knew that the showers wouldn't be operating this late in the evening and nor would she be in the dinning room as she was in there just a few hours ago having dinner with the rest of the squad. 

Though he walked in, closing the door behind him and tried to look for clues in which could tell him where she would be. Upon closer inspection he found that her gear was missing from the space in her wardrobe which only meant one thing. Sighing he went back to his room and grabbed his own gear. While walking though the empty halls, the only sound that was going though the halls was that of his shoes and his gear banging against his belt. 

Once outside he looked up at the building and tried to think of the quickest way and the quietest way to get up there though he still fired off his gear to make his way to the roof where he smiled sightly. 

"Good evening Captain" Petra smiled from the other side knowing that he would be the only one knowing where she would be at this time of the day.

"They sure are bright tonight?" He muttered as he came by Petra and sat down next to her as he looked up at the stars. 

"Yeah... I've counted at least 100 of them" She mused as she lied back and pointed at them. "And I could see a few constellations the history books talked about... " She admitted as she turned her head to him. 

Levi just nodded as he lied back down next to her and gently grasped her limp hand as she pointed at the stars and told him all she knew about such things. 

Levi knew there was something on Petra's mind to be up here but he knew better than to integrator her about what ever the problem is. He knew that it must of been something great if she was up here all by herself, wanting to be alone but Petra being the woman that she was it seemed like she wanted to be left alone, yet still wanted some company when she was thinking of so many things. So he would leave her to tell him in her own time. After all from previous experience he knew that this was the best method to go... He would do just the same after all if he needed some time to himself and to his thoughts, though knowing that someone would find him in the end. especially after a bad dream... Or a really good dream depending on what the nature of the said dream or thoughts. 

"Do you think a new star grows for ever comrade that we lose?" She soon admitted as she looked up to the sky gently squeezing Levi's hand. The male turned his gaze from her to the dotted sky and nodded a little. 

"Yeah... How else do you think they would be able to guide us some times at night?" He mused. 

Chuckling, Petra nodded as she licked her dry lips. "Yeah... The stars used to guide the travelers that went across the vast blue ocean... I bet this ocean is kind of like... I guess the Arlet's eyes... I wonder how deep it is... Or is it deepless like the sky?" She mused as she reached up to grab a star but though coming up with noting in her hand. 

"Who know Ral.." Levi mumbled as he reached up to entwine his fingers with Petra's. 

"You're being overly affectionate tonight Captain" She mused as she finally looked to him. 

"I know something is on your mind Petra, so just... Just relax..." He muttered as he looked away from her. 

"Alright Levi" Petra smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.


	7. Peturo - Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's for Orange-Peach-blossoms on tumblr! - Squad leaving carving pumpkins! Look on their blog for the drawings they drew that inspired this work!

When October came around the special operations squad thought, and discussed what they should do at the end of the month, wither they should hold a party, or go into the streets and celebrate Halloween with the rest of the towns folk.

Though those all went out the window when Levi had walked in with three white bags and by the looks of them, whatever was inside wasn’t light. Grunting as he finally out the white bags on the table and sighed as he sat down, wiping the sweat off from his brow with a handkerchief. The squad members just stayed quiet, knowing their captain would peak up in a few moments to talk over whatever he was planning.

Once Levi had looked over the table and glazed over them he released another sight and shaking his head. “Idiots… It’s October which means pumpkin season. Fortunately I managed to grab us a few with the help of Erwin and got them to carve… After all if we are going to make a mess of them, we night as well make some pumpkin soup or something out of them… It doesn’t hurt to have some fun while we’re cooped up in here “

The black haired captain nodded towards the pumpkins as the group grinned and nodded. Each one of them then got up and grabbed a knife. Though when Petra offered him one, Levi shook his head and brought out his own knife with a slight smirk. It was cearly something he had on him at all times and something he kept from this thug days.

“I know what will make this all interesting…” He mused as he looked over his squad. “Let’s try and carve our lover’s faces on these pumpkins..” He mused with his squad raising their eyebrows before Petra shrugged.

“You boys owe me” She smirked and kept it like that. As Levi looked over his squad with a raised eyebrow before the boys looked away sheepishly before getting down to work.

Though Petra got up and grabbed a pencil and started to draw on it first. Auruo though kept giving glances over to Petra for reference of course as all of them start to work on their pumpkins.

Collectively they put away what was useful for food in one bag, and in the other all of the extra seeds and stuff they could have to plant and then another bag for anything that was not useful for either planting and edible reasons.

Still he wasn’t long before they all sat back and looked to each other and nodded. Levi went first and showing off his pumpkin and with his years, you could tell that he had done this before. The detail on it was pretty accurate to that of their commander with a few hearts and extra carvings on the side.

Ed showed his of his wife and beamed brightly. Having a bubbly wife clearly paid off when trying to show off his carving skills.

Gunther though on the other hand wasn’t as well as the other two but at least you could tell who it was.

Auruo was almost too scared to show off his piece of work. It was so simple but adorable to Petra at least. He worked so hard on it and concentrating so hard to make sure that he didn’t mess up.

Still that only left Petra.

Which she turned her’s around the squad was more than surprised, especially Levi and Auruo. Auruo could be seen blushing from one ear to the next.

“Here’s my Sexy Husband Pumpkin!” She stated and she turned it because to herself and continued to work on it.

It was so detailed, to every last section of him. She had even had him biting his tongue.

“Wooaah!” Auruo stated as he dead panned slightly but still smiled. “I’m flattered Petra dear. But…”

“Is that anatomically correct?” Levi finished off as he was too blushing slightly while looking at it slightly confused.

Petra though just stood there being rather happy with herself being able to be the best of the 4 men. 


	8. Petra/Levi - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible proposal from Petra, as she was going to be the one to ask Levi after all...

Petra took a deep breath as she raised a hand to knock on her captain’s door. She was going to do it. She had to do it, she had already sent a letter to her father that she was going to do it and there was no backing off now.

Swallowing hard she went to knock as a voice startled her.

“If you’re just going to hover, then leave, I’m going to bed soon anyway” He called but only leaned back in his chair which she could hear the squeak of his chair as he did so. So slowly entering the room she smiled brightly as per normal before shutting the door behind her.

“Permission to speak freely sir.”

“Ral, by now I think we’re on a first name basis… You can always speak freely.” He shook his head but his lips lifted up slightly in a fond gesture.

“O-Of course” She chuckled as her stance and ran a hand though her hair. “You know, I had exactly what I wanted to ask in my mind but now, standing here I don’t think I can do it” She laughed nervously.

“Well if that’s the case I’ll go to bed” And with that he started to stand up before he was cut off by a quick.

“No! Wait I…” She out stretched a hand as she watched him move. Still Levi rose a eyebrow as he leaned back.

“So what is it Petra?” His tone was one of impatience but he still sat and waited which was a lot more than he would of done for anyone else.

“Look, Levi I… I would like to devote myself to you fully!” And with that she gave a firm salute before going bright red as she almost yelled. “I want to be your wife!”

And with that Levi looked over her and sighed.

“Petra… Do you believe reincarnation?” He asked after a few tense moments. He face didn’t really move far from his normal stoic expression but he knew she could see the thoughtfulness behind his eyes. Relaxing a little she nodded and stayed quiet, knowing he would explain.

“I will marry you went we live in a world we don’t die from giant fucking monsters…” He stated as he stood up.

Petra teared up slightly, taking that as a no in his language. So with that she turned to leave. “I-I see” Her voice began to break.

“The sooner we get this world back to the way it was… The sooner I marry you” He stated as his fist curled. “I don’t want to have something only to lose it and I won’t join those military pigs” He spat as he looked to her.

“Maybe not in this life time… Or the next, but one day we will... I promise you that” He muttered before he turned to head to his quarters. “I want to devote myself to you too Petra… But not right now…” And with that he left his favourite solider to cry alone.


End file.
